I see you, you see me
by Gorram.Doll
Summary: "I wanna tell you that I'll never love anyone else; you wanna tell me that you're better off by yourself; but darling when I see you, you see me..." 50 Sentences, set theme Delta, based off the prompts from the 1Sentence Community.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters, or any of the movies/other stuff mentioned here. Thanks!**

_Set during S1 (part 2, obviously) and somewhat during S2, so little to no spoilers._

* * *

**I see you, you see me**

**#01 - Air**  
It's not that she really wants to notice him-not in the beginning, not ever-but there's just the way he fills the space (the room, the stage!) with his presence, the way he holds himself (and she does find him somewhat really annoying because she used to carry herself that way, too.)

**#02 - Apples**  
He doesn't need to grow attachments-not to anybody in the Glee Club, and specially not the blonde pregnant fallen from grace Cheerio-even when he can't help but notice she looks like a classical 50's girl with her golden curls and rosy cheeks.

**#03 - Beginning**  
"I don't know why I should trust you, I'm pretty sure you're a mole," she arches up one eyebrow when both his hands go up to express innocence; "I'm just looking to share some tea," he says, but his eyes glow, "maybe get to know the girl after the uniform."

**#04 - Bugs**  
His uncle knows practically NOTHING about technology and he couldn't really care enough to try and fix every single thing that's wrong with the computer he's being lent, so it's not really his fault when the friend request he hadn't been meaning to send goes through (it's a couple of hours and she accepts, so that's something good).

**#05 - Coffee**  
Quinn is still a little wary when he pulls up in the nearest Starbucks his GPS finds (a long ride away from Lima, it's not like she's supposed to drink any of the stuff) but he steps inside with such confidence and innate grace that she can't help but follow (that, and the chai tea he orders for both and claims soothes his vocal chords is really tasty).

**#06 - Dark**  
There's much more depth to her than what he'd hoped to find-which was none-but there's still the banned topics of the previous months she's not willing to share, and it's like steel shutters come between them whenever he tries breaching those.

**#07 - Despair**  
He finds her crying her heart out-and it freaks the future Tony Award out of him-, but he can't help but to laugh when her major crisis turns out to be her favorite stretchy tights fitting too tight (he does get her half a dozen more in the next bigger size).

**#08 - Doors**  
"You just come here and expect to have everybody at your feet," he doesn't bat an eyelash and it's only to herself that she admits Jesse St. James doesn't wait for the opportunities to arise, he creates them himself (and maybe that's part of what makes him so special, he sees no barriers, but open windows).

**#09 - Drink**  
"This is one of my favorites," he promises, and she's wondering how he's handling all of these; there's at least 4 other cups of tea on their table, she wrinkles her nose at number 5: "tastes like wine-coolers," and she's not going there.

**#10 - Duty**  
Quinn Fabray is, he finds, an un-necessary distraction from his task, and Shelby would kill him if she knew, so he resolves to spend less time in her (it doesn't count that he catches a re-run of Mean Girls and compares her to Regina George and they spend the next two hours texting back-and-forth, it really doesn't).

**#11 - Earth**  
She's spending some time working the front yard of the Puckerman's-seeing some fresh daisies in the morning really brightens her day-when he drives by and stops and brushes some dirt off her cheek, and somehow he's staring into her eyes and she doesn't know what planet they're on, anymore.

**#12 - End**  
He kisses her, and while she's still staring at him, he only smirks and goes: "just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," and she HATES him for tainting something that had felt so beautiful at first (of course, he's back with Vocal Adrenaline the next day, so it's not like he could've hurt her any more than that).

**#13 - Fall**  
He'd never wanted to love her, he had a foolproof plan against getting involved with any of the New Directions' kids apart from Rachel, but he was a victim anyway and now that he's performing with the soul-less machines that are Vocal Adrenaline he thinks that this might be one of the lower points Jesse St. James will ever meet (but he's lying to himself, because the lowest was kissing a beautiful pregnant girl and pushing everything they've shared aside).

**#14 - Fire**  
She doesn't really talk to Mercedes about everything, but she's more glad than ever to be away from the small garden where she'd been working; it doesn't take much prodding on her part before they teach her some funky moves and Quinn Fabray is essentially back with a vengeance, none of the weak girl that's all he ever saw (because it's about time someone that's not her gets burned).

**#15 - Flexible**  
Quinn Fabray is the most morally up-tight person he's ever met, so it takes some doing and the promise that he's NOT actually seeing Rachel Berry before she ever lets him take her out for the first time of what becomes many.

**#16 - Flying**  
She's supposed to be happy, she's doing everything right and Puck is still looking at her with his most gentle expression, but not even the words he whispers, he promises ("yes, specially now"), don't exactly make her feel as floaty as simply sipping tea in Starbucks just out of town-and she smiles back at Puck, albeit briefly, because she should only be thinking of him.

**#17 - Food**  
"I'm fine, I promise, I just want to get some sleep," except she kind of really wishes people would stop thinking she's still eating for two-because all the dishes they keep bringing make her want to cry-until somehow her mother seems to get the point and she sleeps some blissful three hours, until nausea kicks in again and she wakes up and there's a vase filled with daisies that wasn't there before so she gives up and cries quietly until there's no more left, then she finds Mercedes' pot roast recipe and eats in bed with her mother fussing over her.

**#18 - Foot**  
"You haven't been yourself since you got back," Shelby accuses when he spends just another afternoon watching her and her baby, and he's clearly not thinking straight because he goes, staring straight at Beth: "she's never going to talk to me and I shouldn't care so much," and Shelby's eyes narrow and he almost wishes he were a toddler and could stick a part of his up his mouth.

**#19 - Grave**  
"I don't-I gave her up too, didn't I," Puck explodes, one afternoon, and she doesn't blame him but then again she almost does because he wants more of her than she's willing to give; and when she finally turns around and meets his eyes, she can read on his face that he knows what's coming, not that that makes it easier.

**#20 - Green**  
She's jogging down Lima with her iPod on-losing the baby fat takes some work-when the traffic light stops her at about the same time she sees a familiar car on an unfamiliar driveway, his arm around an unknown pretty girl; Quinn huffs and turns on the spot instead of crossing the street (besides, that little monster is so not her color).

**#21 - Head**  
There's the complete video from last year's Regionals somewhere on YouTube that he told her to look up-along with comments from raving fanatics-it's safer than looking up this year's, but she's not so glad she did look it up after all (she doesn't comment, it's not like he needs any more encouragement lest his ego becomes too big to fit).

**#22 - Hollow**  
He doesn't do much, that Summer, except packing up for California and hanging out at Shelby's; on the one day he tries to break through his rut, he drives all the way to Starbucks only to find out that-whatever'd made his days better-simply wasn't at that place (and it doesn't take a genius to realize whom he's missing there).

**#23 - Honor**  
"Just-please come out so we can talk," he's saying, outside her bedroom door, and he doesn't plan on leaving until she lets him in, because he's got explanations he needs to give (and he's promised Shelby that he would-and stop moping around-, and Jesse St. James is a man of his word).

**#24 - Hope**  
She doesn't want to listen to him, not really, but she has no other choice than to let him in; "say whatever you have to say," and he sighs because she's not making this any easier (when he leaves, they're both kinda smiling because he's told her-if not exactly in words-that this is not his last goodbye).

**#25 - Light**  
It starts easy enough, baby steps, with just a text message and he's the one thing in her life she doesn't feel smothered by (maybe his being so far away helps a little); Jesse recommends a film for her to watch and they put their DVDs at once and, for the moment, it's enough.

**#26 - Lost**  
She's sort of desperate when she asks to be let back into the Cheerios and-it's not like she's ashamed-but she doesn't really tell Jesse about it once she studies her reflection (it's more of the fact that she didn't want to admit to herself she didn't know who to be without the uniform to hide behind).

**#27 - Metal**  
He joins in the watching of a fairly amateur stage production of the Wizard of Oz-it's been a few days with no news-but inspiration strikes him and he finds he's sympathizing with the one Tin-Man in search of his heart (though he, too, is surprised to know he's had one all along, and he's pretty sure it's back in Lima, Ohio).

**#28 - New**  
His name is Sam Evans, he doesn't like green eggs and ham, and he's easily the cutest new student she's ever seen and SUCH a refreshing change she could almost be giving in, but it'd be so wrong for her to even consider it (she thinks Sam would be like a clean slate, a whole different Quinn to go with her Cheerios persona).

**#29 - Old**  
One of the TA's takes an interest in him-well, why wouldn't she-and she's a couple of years ahead of his Drama major (somehow he refuses and she doesn't seem too offended, he still doesn't know where the previous Jesse went).

**#30 - Peace**  
It's a long weekend when he drops by-and, wouldn't you know it, football game weekend-that Jesse finds himself on the bleachers of William McKinley High School, staring down at the half-time performing Cheerios (this is a part of Quinn he's never met, the one he'd thought he'd hate, but somehow this glimpse isn't alienating at all).

**#31 - Poison**  
"Jesse," she breathes, looking around wildly, her eyebrows arching up, "what are you-," but then she shakes her head and smiles, eyes teasing: "then California IS really that boring," (and really, how could he have ever wished to stay away?).

**#32 - Pretty**  
Somehow, one of his arms has wound itself around the simply stunning blonde cheerleader and, with the exception of an equally blond football player, no one is really glaring his way-he thinks this might be one of those defining moments in one's high-school-movie-drama life where the boy gets the girl... and it doesn't feel half bad.

**#33 - Rain**  
"My... biggest dream is that I get no stretch marks," she drawls out, and, predictably, he snorts; he doesn't need to be near her to know she's blatantly lying, but it's the perfect distraction he needs from the whole Shelby/Rachel drama, so he lies in his bed, still in drenched clothing, and listens to her talk (because, really, it'll be the last break he'll get for a while).

**#34 - Regret**  
He wonders when McKinley actually started winning at their sporting events, who that blond kid with the huge mouth is, and why said blond can't keep his eyes off Quinn; she bites her lip and answers evasively, he thinks he knows her enough to know she didn't do anything stupid.

**#35 - Roses**  
"So you're actually Queen again, I feel I should've brought you something," he's asking-and judging a bit-and she can feel her defenses going up, but then she's stopping because she doesn't want to do that; "yes, you should've, but I think I'll let this one slide," she answers, instead, and he's smiling a bit so neither is really mad.

**#36 - Secret**  
For some reason, Jesse is oddly relieved no Glee Clubbers seem to notice him before he slinks back into the shadows... it's not like they really need the added pressure when they're not even sure where they're standing themselves (not that somebody like Jesse St. James could ever feel nervous, or admit that).

**#37 - Snakes**  
"You were boinking man-hand's boy-toy while you were preggo," a fellow Cheerio's voice cuts through the small distance separating them like a knife, Quinn does nothing but blink, "never pegged you for the type, but maybe he likes them chubby," some others laugh, throwing her snide looks, but she rises her chin because she is stronger than all of them, dammit, and she won't let them get to her.

**#38 - Snow**  
His car is a couple blocks away and she carpooled with Santana, so they walk in silence, her pressed tightly to his side, when the first flakes begin to fall; her face turns upwards, to the sky, and he smiles because everything seems much more pure in white.

**#39 - Solid**  
"I think I love you," he whispers, and her eyes open, and she sighs because it wasn't real and she wouldn't know how to handle that (but then again, she has the next best thing, and what they do have... that's what's real).

**#40 - Spring**  
It's his first official break as a College student and he finds that he's back in Carmel, and those people he used to call his friends are still there but suddenly it's like he's their big hero-and nobody ever protested he got all the solo's and they were a one man number-but he's not really disappointed he can't spend every free moment with her (or that she's spending her vacations in Florida, with her mother and sister).

**#41 - Stable**  
It's during the second part of her year that she can say she's got her feet planted solidly on the ground, and she's not one mindless minion of evil anymore or the pregnant girl, Quinn finds that she is her own person and that, somehow, that makes her feel much more worthy of him.

**#42 - Strange**  
He doesn't remember telling her when exactly he'd be there, but it's an entirely powerful rush to walk inside their Starbucks and find her (and it's weird, after too many months), but when her eyes meet his they show him that's she's a little freaked out, too, and it feels ok, then.

**#43 - Summer**  
"There's nothing to do in Lima," she argues, but they walk hand in hand down the street (and they're still not a thing but definitely not nothing) and he's smiling and really, being like that feels like something, so she doesn't argue that much but instead shoots him question after question of what his life is like away-and the lazy days doing nothing but talking and sitting and sighing are some of the most refreshing he's had.

**#44 - Taboo**  
Finn and Puck see them-and that's something else-but word gets to Rachel soon and, even knowing that it couldn't affect them as a group, there's an uproar that almost makes them feel ashamed of whatever they may have thought of in the past, when none of them were supposed to (but he doesn't let himself be intimidated and she doesn't stand down either, and the others have to accept that).

**#45 - Ugly**  
He knows why he noticed her in the first place (the somewhat snarking blonde with a lot of bark but little bite) but he's not so shallow as to say he fell in love with her looks; Quinn rolls her eyes at him and says that of course she didn't like him because of his hair, she'd much rather have a guy with a mohawk than one with his curls and to shut up because he's making her nauseous (he smiles and they haven't kissed again, not yet, because their last one is a bittersweet memory of all that went wrong).

**#46 - War**  
"Well, I think you're being unfair, and unreasonable," she's angry, his response doesn't make her wait; "you're being childish and immature and of COURSE I don't think it's ok for you to waste that much money coming here," his breathing his heavy, he pauses, "you're the only girl in the world for me, Quinn, and distance can't change that."

**#47 - Water** _(under the bridge)_  
"I don't exactly-it's not that I really care, after all, but-," he stops because he's never been this awkward before, but she understands and latches on; "it wasn't really, I'd just-needed somebody and at the time it seemed easier that way," he doesn't nod, "less complications, it's not that I'm still pining after Puck."

**#48 - Welcome**  
"Hey," he says, and that's all, and she looks so lovely just standing there with her small suitcase that he finds they're rushing towards each other and kissing like there's no tomorrow.

**#49 - Winter**  
"I want to marry you," he murmurs, against the phone, and she's nodding even though he can't see her as she cradles the tube closer to her ear (he almost doesn't hear her breathy 'ok' and his heart skips a beat), but she's 18 already and it's not like they're on the other side of the globe so they actually do just that-it quickly becomes their best spent December, even if they don't tell anybody just yet-their little secret hidden from the world.

**#50 - Wood**  
There's the door that separates them and he wants to tear it apart (white panel by white panel) until there's nothing left standing between them, but the violence of his thoughts kind of scare him so he's glad when she doesn't open immediately but waits for his voice to calm down and then he's seeing her for what he knows won't be the last time before he goes to California.


End file.
